The invention relates generally to electrical connectors, and more particularly, to a connector and backshell assembly.
In general, an electrical cable includes one or more conductors, which may be wire conductors, that are surrounded by an insulation layer. Networked electronic systems often include a number of devices communicating with other devices through a number of associated electrical cables with electrical connectors. Typically, one device is connected to another device or system through a single conductor or multiple conductors that are terminated with contacts in a connector housing. To terminate the conductors to the connector contacts, wire insulation is removed from an end of the cable to expose the conductors therein. The conductors are placed into the contacts of the connector and the conductors are attached thereto, such as with crimping or soldering techniques.
It is common to utilize a backshell on an electrical connector to protect the conductors of the electrical cable which are connected to the contacts in the connector. The backshell prevents dust, particles and moisture from entering the rear of the connector. The backshell may also provide strain relief for the cable so that excessive forces applied to the cable will not cause the cable conductors to become disconnected from the contacts in the connector housing.
At least some connector backshells used in the industry today consist of a cast or otherwise formed rear cable support structure and a coupling ring to lock the rear structure to the connector shell. Particularly in circular connectors, where cabling and harness work must be performed, these two parts can become troublesome to handle and may be relatively expensive to manufacture.
It would be desirable to provide a backshell that addresses the deficiencies of those in common use today and further, to provide a backshell design that can be used with a housing for a board mount connector, thereby providing a common connector housing useable for both board mount and cable applications to reduce costs.